Two Months
by ayafangirl
Summary: HokutoxAkiha As it should be Umeda realizes how much Akiha means to him and decides to tell him...but fate always gets in the way Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Two Months

Two Months

Disclaimer: Dang, I wish I owned Hana-Kimi. But I don't. Boo hoo. (

When I wrote this, it was super-short chapters. I'm gonna break the story into two parts. It's yet another AkixHoku fluffy tail. There's no huge climax, but the title has relevance.

Pt. 1

May 25.

Birds were chirping outside, and sunlight was streaming in through the curtains. Hokuto Umeda awoke and listened to the early morning sounds. He rolled over slowly to face the man lying next to him. Akiha Hara was still fast asleep. His sandy lashes cast shadows over his angelic face and his lips were parted slightly. His golden hair fell all around his face, neck and shoulders.

Umeda smiled; he could stare at Akiha for hours when he was like this, but what he needed to do was get up before his alarm clock went off and woke up his lover. Silently, he shifted out of his bed, gathering his clothes from the previous night to throw in the hamper. All he had to do was shower and head off. Of course, he did none of this before softly kissing Akiha's forehead.

"Bye." He whispered.

  D P

"Ebi! Grab Renge-san's jacket, we'll be using it after all!"

"OK!"

"Kentaro, lessen up the lighting, OK?"

"Sure."

"Hinata-chan, I need another dough nut ASAP!"

"Hai!"

"Renge-san, give me that look you did before! Yeah!"

Akiha barked orders while snapping away, taking pictures to endorse a new car. A young model leaned against a black Mercedes, posing. Ebi, his co-worker and ex-wife handed the girl her jacket. Apparently, Akiha had decided the ad would be better with it on. Then again, he tended to change his mind every ten seconds when behind his camera. The model, a young girl named Renge Haruno, slipped it on and looked into the camera. The tall blond photographer nodded and took the dough nut his other co-worker, Hinata handed him without looking away from the display.

"Domo arigato."

The shoot continued for a few more minutes almost silently, save for a few random orders shouted by Akiha seemed to take on an alter-ego as soon as he stepped foot into any professional studio. It was almost 6:30 pm. when there was a loud SLAM! as the door was kicked open. Umeda stormed in, red hair falling haphazardly around his face, caramel eyes glowing, and a cigarette between his lips.

"AKIHA!" he snarled, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

For a moment, the studio fell silent as everyone stared in shock at the sexy school doctor that could pass as a model himself if he weren't so disgusted by the thought. He was dressed in the usual black turtleneck, black slacks, and black boots. They looked like leather, just as his jacket did (Although they probably weren't). His messenger bag was still flung over his shoulder from work.

"Hokuto?" Akiha asked. Everyone in the room sweatdropped. No shit, Hokuto! What other spirited, chain-smoking megane would have the audacity to interrupt a shoot without even a simply 'sorry?"

Akiha turned back to the model. "Thanks, Renge-san. Let's call it a night. If I need you again before Wednesday, I'll contact your manager." She nodded and began to gather her things while the photographer turned to smile affably at his boyfriend. "Hey, Hoku—"

"YOU BASTARD!" the smaller man screamed, "You promised 6! At 6, we were gonna meet and have dinner! Instead, I find you shooting pornos with a hooker! She's more attractive to you than I am, isn't she? I HATE YOU!"

In the time it had taken him to get through with his accusation, Akiha had walked over. He placed his hands soothingly on the doctor's shoulders.

"Inside voice." He reminded. "I'm _extremely_ sorry I'm late. We had trouble getting the power for the lights to work, and I suppose I got carried away. Renge-san is an experienced model, not a hooker, and please be less…unfaithful, shall we say? You know I only have eyes for you." He kissed the doctor. Umeda pouted.

"They canceled our reservations." He said.

"I'll make us something nice. Something you like. What'll it be? Something traditional, I suppose—"

"Pasta." The megane responded bluntly.

"I thought you didn't like Italian food?"

"I like pasta."

"Pasta it is. 3" he agreed, kissing Umeda's forehead.

Ebi made her way over, shooting them a tentative smile. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yup. Never better." The blond chirped. The redhead merely turned away and exhaled a breath of cigarette smoke.

"I can take over from here, Akiha. You and…Hokuto-san go home."

He nodded gratefully. "C'mon, love." Umeda trailed behind leisurely, glancing back at Ebi. She caught his glance and held it for all of one second before turning away, a strange look on her face.

He rolled his eyes and dropped what was left of his cigarette, stepping it out in the middle of the studio floor.

  D P

April 27.

Umeda stared at the calendar on his cell phone, unbelieving. He had marked the date a while ago. When he first started dating Akiha, he hadn't believed it would last. A dinner, a lay or two…what more could result from the photographer? He had started dating Akiha in March. In his dark humor, he had marked one week on his calendar to see whether or not they'd be able to stand each other for seven days. When a week came and went, he looked at his cell's calendar.

_Have you dropped the blond fool yet?_

No, he hadn't. He placed the same message one month away. He never dated anyone more than a full month.

April 27 came and went.

Today's date was May 25.

"Two goddamn months. Holy crap." He murmured, lying back in his bed. How had it happened? Maybe because unlike other boyfriends, Akiha wasn't so obsessed with screwing Umeda. Slept together comparatively often. Of course, if one wasn't up to it, they didn't. Tonight was one of those nights. After their dinner, Umeda had been tired, so Akiha drove him home. He always did thoughtful crap like that, without even realizing it. Visiting during lunch break so they could share bentos, complimenting him on different things whenever they spoke, holding his hand and massaging his neck when he wasn't feeling well. No one had ever been so…caring. He buried his head in his pillow.

"What do I do?" he asked himself. Did two months hold any significance to the photographer? No, probably not. But it did to him! After all, he loved Akiha.

Umeda gasped and jolted up. That was it. It was time to tell the photographer. "Two goddamn months." He sighed, drifting off to sleep, "how did that happen?"

  D P

May 26.

The next day, Ebi walked with Hinata through the studio. There were no shoots today. All that had to be done was setup for the next shoot and creation of the actual ad.

"Renge-san was a pleasure to work with, don't you think, Ebi?" Hinata asked.

"Uh-huh." She responded, looking across the room at their guest. Umeda sat on a bench, looking around at the setup and lights. He had accompanied Akiha to work, and Ebi was bringing tea to him. Hinata looked at her friend's face quizzically, then began to make her way down the other corridor.

"See ya." She called.

"Uh-huh." She repeated.

She walked over. Umeda smiled faintly. He steadied the cup as she poured the hot tea into it.

"Aren't you going to have any?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Um, if that's all you need," she began, looked back the way she came, "I'll just—"

"Actually," he cut her off, "there is something I need."

"Name it." She replied, turning back to face him.

He leaned against the wall behind him, thick orange hair flowing over his neck. He really looked like on of the models Akiha took pictures of. "OK. You don't like me. At all. What's your problem?"

Ebi blinked. Annoyed, she shook her head. "Don't say things like that, Hokuto-san. I _do_ like you. I mean, you're Akiha's…boyfriend."

"Lies." He drawled. "And Akiha has nothing to do with it. Why don't you like _me_?"

"Akiha has everything to do with it! He's dating you! He was married to me!" she cried.

"Oh. I see." He responded. "Now I understand." He looked her in the eyes, something he had no problem with but made her uncomfortable. "You hate me because you think you're better than me. Why should Akiha date me when he could have someone like you? You're the one he has the nude photo of, right?"

Her jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah," he persisted, "You are. When you were married. It's in his book. You think you're better because—"

"You have it all wrong." She interrupted.

"Oh? Do I? Enlighten me." he challenged.

She hesitated. "Well...I don't...I don't understand. Why did Akiha divorce me so he could date a... a..."

"Fagot." Umeda finished, rising.

"That's _not_ the word I was looking for." she insisted.

"No. But it was the word in your head." he countered bitterly.

Just then, Kentaro walked through a set of doors carrying several large boxes stacked on top of one another.

"C'mon, Akiha!" he called.

"R—right!" the familiar high-pitched voice called. He stumbled out carrying double the amount of boxes Kentaro had. Both Ebi and Umeda watched wearily. As they both predicted, he stumbled, sending the boxes flying. Hinata dashed out and caught two, straining under their weight. Akiha steadied two more, so only one hit the floor with a THUD.

"That's why you don't bite off more than you can chew." she scolded.

"Gomenasai!" he whimpered, smiling sheepishly. Both Ebi and Umeda exhaled their held breaths. Their hyperactive clown was unharmed. He looked up and beamed to see two of his favorite people. "Hi! Be right over!" he sang. Everything he said seemed to end in exclamations points. For the time being, he returned to Kentaro.

"Tell him I decided to wait outside." the doctor requested, voice thick with anger.

"Don't do this--" she started.

"Tell me," he spoke slowly so he wouldn't explode on her right there, "what's so wrong—so _disgusting_—about loving another man?"

She stared at her feet. "To choose that over marriage to a woman? I can't understand him." they both turned to the blond. Hinata said something funny; Kentaro chuckled and Akiha tipped his head back in a full-out fit of laughter. "And of all men, correct me if I'm wrong, but... Hokuto-san, you were quite promiscuous before you were dating him, weren't you?"

Without a word, he turned and hurried out before he strangled her right there.

Less than a minute later, Akiha drifted over, having completed his task with Kentaro. Ebi grimaced at how his bright smile faded the second he noticed his boyfriend wasn't there.

"Where's Hokuto?" he queried. She turned away. "Ebi...?" his hand clamped over her shoulder. She felt like crying. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried, leaning into his chest, do to the incredible height difference. "Please believe me—I'm sorry!"

"What happened?" he asked, frowning deeply.

:( :) D P

Umeda lit yet another cigarette. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves. A pair of arms grabbed him from behind, gripping his waist.

"Sorry, Akiha."

"No more apologies. I'm not angry with either of you." he said. He was trying very hard to speak calmly, but it was in vain. The doctor heard the distress in his voice. He turned so he could face the photographer, who still held him around his back.

"I could have been kinder to Ebi-san. Then you wouldn't be upset."

"Who's upset? Hokuto, I'm fine."

Umeda sighed. He reached up and playfully tugged Akiha's ponytail. "Liar."

The blond smiled and rested his head on top of his lover's. "Hey...did I ever tell you about my mother?"

Umeda fell into inner turmoil. Almost 2 months, and he didn't know a thing about Akiha's family! Was that bad? Uh-oh! How terrible!

"No." Calm. The usual hint of sarcasm.

Akiha shifted slightly. His cheek pressed against the crown of the doctor's head. "Well, my mother left my father and me when I was very young. I later learned she was involved with another man. I was left without a mom to raise me, so I raised all the money I could. When I was a little older, I used the money to visit her. But when she saw me, she just slammed the door. She told her boyfriend I was just some strange kid. Her own son!" he sighed. "I remember wanting to die at that very moment. If I just disappeared, then she'd be sorry."

"Akiha..." Umeda spoke into his chest. "Are you...are you...AN IDIOT?!" he released his grip on his lover, stepped back and kicked him with all his might. The photographer went flying back and hit the concrete hard.

"Ow..."

"ASSHOLE! If I were you, I'd do something amazing!Become famous and rich! Make that bitch regret it that way! Make her wish she never abandoned you! She should've died, not you!"

Akiha blinked. Once. Twice. Then, he began to laugh.

"You know what, Hokuto? I wish you had been there to tell her that!" he chuckled.

OK, end of Part One. Please review. I like opinions. Were they OOC! Was Akiha too happy? Yes? No? Maybe? Do you like waffles? ...What?

RRRREEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! Domo Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters, but the OC are all mine!

OK. Part Two, and the final part of the story. Review if you like it. Please. If anything, this is where the climax takes place and the story's title really counts.

May 27.

Umeda woke up quickly. He jerked his head up. For once, he didn't care if he woke Akiha up. He had to! Afterall, today was the day he was going to say:

"Akihaaaa...you're not here."

Instead, there was a note on his boyfriend's bedside table that read:

_Hokuto,_

_Sorry to leave so early. I got a very important call. A famous model is in need of a last-minute photographer. This shot could be very important to my career. We'll go somewhere nice to celebrate._

_With Love, _

_Akiha XOXOXO_

Umeda shuddered. "XOXO?" and people call me queer?"

XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP

Sumire Motusmoto sauntered causally into the studio. Her strawberry-blond hair washed around her neck and sparkled in the light. Her dark blue eyes fell upon a timid looking girl who couldn't be a day over 20.

"You," she said, making her way over. The young girl jumped.

"Oh, you must be Sumire-san! I'm Hinata Ishida. I work for Akiha Hara, the man who will be photographing you today."

"Mm-hmm." she purred. "Do me a favor and put my bag somewhere it won't get dirty. I want to see my makeup artist at once. There are a few guidelines we need to run over."

Hinata nodded. "I'll do that." she turned around, spinning into Ebi. "Eeek! Ebi-chan!"

"Is that Sumire-san?"

"Yes, and she'd like to speak with you." she turned to whisper a warning in her friend's ear. "Watch it. Witch. I'll go warn Akiha-san."

Ebi nodded. Great, another bimbo.

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

The shot went surprisingly smoothly. Sumire was needy, but not unbearable. The French photographer she was supposed to have was sick, so she had flown to her home country to meet the up-and-coming Akiha Hara. She was modeling some jewelry in an American magazine, and a good job could change both their careers forever.

"Tilt your head back a little bit...that's it!" Akiha cried, "The look I want! Perfect, Sumire-san!" he snapped a few shots. "Way to go, guys!" he beamed. Everyone in the studio relaxed. Much to their surprise, the shoot had gone without a hitch.

Akiha reached into his pocket. He popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth to calm his nerves, glad it was over.

"Sumire-chan, let's get you back to your room." her manager called.

"Arrigato!"

Everyone in the studio grinned. This had gone perfectly.

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

Umeda cautiously unwrapped the paper around the lollipop he held. He had bought a bag after he got off work for Akiha, to congratulate him on the important...photographer thingy. The blond just lived for sweets, and Umeda had made sure to buy a bag of cherry...his favorite. The idiot just lived for sweets. The doctor placed it in his mouth thoughtfully.

Eh.

It wasn't..._gross._ It was very sweet though, and tasted artificial. It made him salivate, too, which was kind of gross. How could someone enjoy this, let alone live off of this? Akiha was such a freak...

For the first time, Umeda noticed the little girl next to him on the train. She had been watching him intently for a while now.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Her large black eyes flew from the bag of lollipops on his lap to his cold brown orbs. Without a word, she shook her head and turned back to her mother. Umeda rolled his eyes. Kids...

His stop was next, he was getting off on the street directly across from where Akiha's studio was located. It would be a nice surprise for them to go home together for once. He gathered his bag and supplies for Akiha. As he finally rose, he pretended not to notice as one lollipop fell from the bag and onto the seat. He exited without a word, not bothering to look back and see the little girl who smiled as he left, reaching to take the sweet. Like he even gave a damn about making stupid kids happy, anyway.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Akiha sleepily dismembered his camera. He folded his tripod and began to polish the lens. It was only 5:45 pm, but it felt much later than that. Oh, how he needed sleep! There was the sound of footsteps behind him and he turned, yawning.

"Oh! Sumire-san." he was surprised to see her still around.

"Please, just call me Sumire. I hate formalities."

"OK! Call me Akiha!" he chirped. She smiled. "So, why are you still here?"

"Well," she responded, "Japan is my home country. I was born in Tokyo."

"Ah." he nodded. "It must be nice to be so close to home. And Osaka certainly isn't Tokyo, but it does have it's charm..." he made his way to the table as he spoke to put away the rest of his camera. She floated to his side, smiling faintly.

"I'll say. Such talented...and attractive people live here."

He grinned at this statement. "Oh, Kentaro? He's great. I've been working with him for a long time. He's got a girlfriend, though. Kirimi, I believe. Then there's Hinata-chan. She's so young. Fresh out of high school and hoping to be a photographer herself one day. Right now she just does our grunt work. Ebi of course used to be my wife. Oh, but why am I telling you all of this?" he blushed, embarrassed that he had gone overboard talking about those he loved.

"Actually, I find it quite interesting. But when I said attractive, I was referring to you."

He let out a tiny gasp of surprise. She took one step forward. He took one step back. There was a wall behind him, keeping him from venturing any further away. "Do you think I'm attractive, Akiha?" she whispered.

"Oh, yes, very!" he chuckled nervously, an embarrassing habit. "But you see--" she looked up at him with her dramatic blue eyes. He blond hair brushed against his chest. The blush across his face deepened. It had been so long since he had felt so...turned on...by a woman. He knew he shouldn't let her reach up and brush his bangs back gently with her French-manicured hands, but it felt nice. No! He took her hand gently in his own.

"Sumire_-san_. I'm sorry, but I can't see you because--"

"AKIHA!"  
They both turned to face Umeda. Sumire frowned confusedly. Akiha's eyes widened with dread.

"Hokuto. Wait. Please, for once in your life, stay and listen to me--"

"Why the hell should I?" he spat. "I see what's going on here! This means a lot to your career, right? You selfish bastard!" he turned and began to stalk out.

"No, Hokuto, please!" Akiha begged. He tried to step forward, but Sumire was right there.

"Who was that?" she asked.

Sighing, he decided to explain to her before facing Umeda. "That was the reason I can't do this. He's...my boyfriend."

For a moment, Sumire just gaped at him. Then, she leapt back as if he had the plague. "What?"

"Actually," spoke a soft voice broke through the air, "he's telling the truth." Ebi stood, leaning against the door frame. She had come running the second she had heard Akiha's name shouted. She had also seen Umeda storm out, looking close to tears and seeing the two together now, she could easily put two and two together. "They've been going out for a while now. He's a doctor. He's very smart, successful, and loving towards Akiha. Looks like you've been outclassed."

Sumire glared for a moment, then stormed out without even turning back to Akiha. He smiled at Ebi. He knew that had been her apology to Umeda.

"I—I've gotta go." he finally said. She nodded as he hurried towards the door. He slipped as he did so. What had he tripped over? Looking down, he saw a bag of lollipops, contents now scattered all over the floor after being dropped. For a moment, Ebi noticed Akiha looked as though he was truly going to cry. Instead, he took off outside.

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

It had been impossible to find Umeda last night. He wasn't at home. Or at any nearby bars...where the hell had he gone? _Probably found some college kid to play with..._Akiha thought. He shook his head. So what? He was entitled! Well, not like he had really seen anything. But now, it was time to get things straight. Akiha took a deep breath and entered Osaka High. Visitor's pass in hand, he made his way through to the health center. Inside, it reeked of nicotine. Someone was in a bad mood.

"Hokuto?" he asked. He was surprised when there was no answer. Peering in, he saw Umeda bent over his desk, asleep. He tip-toed over. Touching his shoulder lightly, he tried again. "Hokuto?"

Umeda stirred, pale brown eyes opening to meet Akiha's textured chestnut orbs. "You." he growled.

"I need to talk to you. Will you listen?"

"No. Go to hell." he hissed, rising and pulling back. "I'm going out for lunch. Don't be here when I get back, got it?"

"NO! First of all, why are you so tired? Hokuto, please tell me. What did you do last night?"

He rolled his eyes. "I rode around the train until like, 2 am. I had to clear my head and drinking didn't seem like a good idea."

"So, you didn't--?!" Akiha was shocked.

"Even I don't rebound so quickly, sicko." fuming, he made his way to the staircase, needing to get away before he really lost his temper.

"OK," Akiha continued. He wasn't done talking yet? Umeda simply snorted and began to make his way down.

"Wait!" the photographer cried out loudly. He tried to grasp Umeda's arm. The redhead turned.

"Wha-AH!" the usually coordinated doctor lost his footing and began to fall backward down the staircase.

Akiha's eyes widened. He lunged forward, grabbing the doctor and wrapping his arms protectively around him. They hit the ground roughly, neither man in much pain. The photographer's arms cushioned the doctor's head. It could have been much uglier if they hadn't.

"Now will you listen to me? Oh, and are you hurt?"

"Fine. And I'm OK. You?"

"Also OK, thank you. It's not what it looked like at all. Sumire-san didn't know I was involved in a relationship. Ebi and I set her straight."

There was a shuddered breath underneath him. "Hokuto?" he pulled away quickly. Umeda's eyes were moist.

"I thought I was disposable." he whispered.

"You?! No, you're golden, I swear!"

"I thought—I thought it was only going to last two months!" this time he sobbed.

"What was?"

"I was wrong!" ignoring the blond's question, he hugged his lover, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

Akiha laughed. "Um, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I can't tell you now. Later." he promised.

Smiling, Akiha nodded.

XP XD XO XD XP XO XP XD XO XP XD XO XP XD XO XP XD XO XP XO XP XD

Akiha pulled up in Umeda's driveway. "OK. Now, can you tell me?" he begged.

Umeda glared. "Heeell no! What I have to say is important! I need you to be sitting down."

"I _am _sitting down."

The doctor spoke through his teeth. "In a nicer setting than I cramped little Volks Wagon Beetle."

"OK, OK, fine. Don't be dissin' the Love Bug."

Umeda rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the 'screaming metal death-trap.' Akiha followed him inside.

"Sit." the megane ordered.

The photographer sat and waited patiently while the doctor paced nervously, shoving his hands in his pockets, and finally sitting beside him.

"Here." he said, gruffly, handing a lollipop to his boyfriend. "Forgot I still had that."

"OOOH! Thank you!"

"Well...Akiha...yesterday was our two-month anniversary."

"Our what?"

"Yesterday was May 27. We've been going out since March 27. That's two months..." he trailed off, flustered. He usually avoided emotional crap like this.

"Oh! Was it? I didn't think you liked emotional crap like that!"

"Well, I never really dated anyone this long," he answered, blushing.

"Oh. Aw, Hokuto..."

"So, it would have been better yesterday. I mean, more official, I mean...look..." he kissed Akiha slowly, but passionately, hoping the photographer would understand what he was conveying in the kiss. When he pulled away for air, he took the blond's hand, kissing his long, slender fingers. Akiha was silent, waiting for him to get the strength to speak.

"You've told me this countless times, so it probably doesn't mean much to you--" he met Akiha's eyes.

"Akiha, I love you."

For a moment, neither man spoke. Finally, Akiha smiled and tears welled in his dark eyes.

"You know I love you too." he cooed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Can I say it again?" the megane asked, wrapping his arms around the blond's shoulders.

"Yeah, you can."

"I love you, Akiha."

The (perhaps overly-fluffy) End

Well, hoped you liked it. Big thanks to Kit-chan. You don't have a link so I couldn't give you a personal message, so I'll do it here. After like (ha ha) two months of this story being up, you're the first to review. Reviews mean a lot to me and every story I write is very personal. The fact that even one person enjoyed it brightens my day and I hope to see how you liked the conclusion.

To anyone else out there, yeah. Next up is a mature-rated one. Please let me know what you think of my fluff. Because fluff is the bested word in the wurld. Next to review. Now do that.


End file.
